


Meeting Thalia

by Hunters_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Grace/pseuds/Hunters_Grace
Summary: The story of how Artemis came to find her new Lieutenant:(Artemis’ POV)The first time I heard of Thalia Grace and the first time I met her were two very different times.





	Meeting Thalia

**Author's Note:**

> First PJO fic I’m posting, thought it’d be a nice take to go back and see where it all started again (I know it’s not canon but it’s still cute).  
> Let me know what you guys think.

(Artemis’ POV)

When I first heard of Thalia Grace and when I first met her were two very different points in time. 

When I first heard of Thalia Grace her name was being uttered from the lips of my lieutenant Zoe. It was after I’d returned from a month long trip with my brother that Zoe had told me what had happened. She told me the tale of two young demigod girls appearing at our camp after the elder of the two had fought with whomever boy was serving as their companion, they had stayed with the girls for the best part of a month after receiving the simple offer of food and a warm bed – they trained with the girls, ate with them, laughed with them, they did an awful lot together. 

The girls had left merely days before I had returned and instead of meeting them for their oaths I heard of them through the wake they left in my camp by walking away. The girls had all become pretty fond of their guests whilst I was gone, particularly Zoe, and when they left a part of the girls went with them. From what I’d gathered, the boy who they had left had returned (found them at the camp) and taken Thalia off into the woods for a couple hours (talking, yelling, and everything in between), after they returned Thalia grabbed Annabeth (the younger girl) and sent her over to the boy before she had taken Zoe off to one side to tell her that they were leaving… 

It had gotten heated and ended badly, that’s why I couldn’t get any information about the girls from my lieutenant, apparently Zoe had lashed out at Thalia and when she walked away Zoe had had a tough time getting over what she’d done. And though it was true that I wasn’t best pleased at the time for the upset caused to my girls when they left them for the boy, that didn’t stop me from freezing up when I’d heard what fate befell the eldest of the two – Thalia, she didn’t deserve to have died… Except she didn’t…

It was 7 years later when I finally got the ‘pleasure’ of meeting Thalia Grace. We’d found a small band of demigods battling the Nemean Lion on a cliff's edge by a school that evening, we tried to help… It didn’t end well. The other girl that had visited us, Annabeth, went tumbling from the edge of the cliff on the back of the beast she’d been trying to kill as our arrows pushed him into falling from the cliff. Thalia had called out for her friend, running over to the cliff and almost sliding over the edge herself.

“Is she down there?!” She had yelled to a black haired boy, “Percy, is she in the water?!” The boy shook his head at her in response, the sight of this girls face dropping so was heart-breaking – her shockingly blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she looked back over the cliff.

“She’s gone Thalia. Come on; get away from the cliff…” Phoebe had tried, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder only for it to be shoved off as the girl stood and turned on her harshly.

“Get the fuck away from me!” She spat, pushing past my longest serving hunter and marching angrily towards my lieutenant. “You!” She yelled.

“Thalia…” Zoe had tried, it was too late though. 

Thalia had pushed her against a tree before anyone could even react to the idea of a confrontation.

“What the fuck is wrong with you huh?!” I flinched at the girl’s use of expletives, “You like hurting me or something! I told you to stay the fuck away from us… You know why? Because every time you people decide to ‘help’ us something like this happens! She’s gone Nightshade! You hear me? She’s fucking gone because of you… I told you to stop, to stand down. Are you fucking deaf or something?!” The anger and sadness etched into the lithe face of the girl was plain to see, and whilst I couldn’t understand the reason behind her words being directed at Zoe, I knew that the girl was hurting – that much was practically being mirrored by the storm that was filling the air, lightning and thunder occasionally crashing through the sky above.

“Thalia! Thalia, stop!” A male satyr said quickly, taking a hold of the raven haired girl’s right arm that was clenching and unclenching at her side. “Thalia, the sky…” He trailed off. The girl turned her electric blue orbs to the night sky then to see the storm, almost instantly pushing away from Zoe. As she did so the storm ceased.

“I have to go” and with that she was off, into the woods for a while (not far but just out of sight, I could sense her sat against the base of a tree nearby).

“I’ll go after her, she’s my cousin” The demigod boy, Percy, spoke up before being grabbed by the satyr.

“Don’t, you know she doesn’t want to talk to you, she’ll just get mad at you and you’ll get injured again.” Percy rolled his eyes and pulled away from his friend and heading for the woods. Moments later lightning struck and the boy reappeared from the forest, he had burnt black patches on him and his hair stuck up every which way – the sight brought up giggles from most of my hunters and an ‘I told you so’ from the satyr. I cast my gaze from the boy to the forest and quickly made the decision to try my hand at talking to the girl; it took me about 5 minutes to find her but soon I saw her sat by a tree, curled up into a ball.

“Hi…” I said softly, the girl’s blue eyes were  
shimmering when she looked up. “It’s Thalia, right?” She nodded weakly. “Can I join you?”

“Sure… It’s not like I could stop you, you are a goddess after all” I chuckled at the girls comment.

“You were close to the girl who fell today, weren’t you?” The weak smile she’d worn at the reaction she pulled from me faltered. She nodded slowly.

“She’s been my best friend for years… I only just got her back”

“Of course, after the incident 7 years ago”

“Yeah… I only got back like 5 months ago and… I dunno, I just thought I might get to have my family back for a bit longer this time around. Luke sent that to shit before this though, it’s my fault… I, you know what? Never mind.” I sympathetically smiled at Thalia as she finished up her sentence; her previously spiked hair fell down over her eyes as she looked down. I tentatively reached out to place a hand on her knee, causing her to bring her gaze back to mine.

“I understand; family is a hard thing to keep together, but it is a harder thing to lose. What happened with Luke wasn’t your fault though… He turned against the Gods, whether it was for what happened to you or not, that wasn’t your fault. Neither was what happened with Annabeth, that was on us – we will feel terribly for it for a long time but I promise you that I will not stop looking for her until she is found, okay?” She nodded, even managing to smile at me. The sight made my heart skip a beat, knowing that I’d brought some peace to the girl helped me feel a little better about the evening’s events. I stood and offered a hand to the girl. “Come on, it’s getting late. The least I can do is offer you a place to sleep.” She smirked, accepting my hand and getting to her feet too.

“You know, you’re not as bad as I thought you’d be” I quirked an eyebrow at the girl for that comment to which she laughed. “I mean, after the issues I’ve had with your lieutenant, I held some concerns… I apologise for that” I smiled at her for that, probably blushing slightly as well if the smirk she was wearing was anything to go by.

“Well, thank you I guess… But, I never did get much information from Zoe, what did happen between you?” I asked curiously.

“I don’t really know. When I agreed to go with Luke again after we patched things up, I went to tell her and it didn’t end well. She got mad, like really mad, I hadn’t expected it to be that bad but… I don’t know, it escalated and we yelled and she lashed out – hit me, cut the side of my face, and I just walked away… Things tend to get badly out of hand with the weather when I get pissed” I chuckled at the last sentence, having witnessed it first-hand. However, the rest of the story had worried me slightly.

“She hit you?” I asked, my eyes dropping as I did so.

“Yeah… It didn’t bother me that much though, not as much as her words did… We had gotten along pretty well before that, but it was a bad argument and I can’t deal with her if that’s what she’s going to be like…”

“She’s not often like that you know” I said, jumping to the defence of my lieutenant. “I think she cared about you a lot, deciding that you wanted to leave may have upset her more than you’d expected. I know that you did what you thought best, and I don’t blame you for what happened, I just think you’re being a bit harsh on her” I replied softly, trying not to sound like I was against her because I wasn’t… It was hard not to overly side with Zoe though; I’d known her for many centuries.

“Shall we just agree to disagree for now?” The girl asked as she looked over to me with a smile, I nodded my agreement.

I didn’t see her again before I left to find Annabeth as she had still been in the tent we had lended to her and her friends when I headed out.

It was a few months later that I got to see the blue eyed daughter of Zeus again. I was on my knees with the sky on my shoulders when she and a few others reached the mountaintop. Thalia, Zoe, the satyr Grover, and the other demigod Percy were the ones who came to our aid on Mount Othrys. I heard a battle going on nearby as my eyes fell towards the floor, my body almost following in exhaustion. I felt fingers wrap themselves around my chin, pulling my gaze back upwards to where my brown eyes met a pair of electric blue ones.

“Are you okay?” I just managed to hear her say over the pounding of my head as I wanted to give up on holding the sky.

“Y… Yes” I stuttered out through the pain.

“Liar” She stated, I looked at her in shock.

“Thalia?!” The girl pulled her head towards the call of her name; about 10 feet behind her stood a tall blonde boy with pale blue eyes (the likes of which held nothing on the deep blueness of Thalia’s). I knew this boy, this was Luke Castellan… That worried me. Thalia had a history with this boy, what if she decided to side with him instead of us?

“Hang in there, okay? I’ll get you out of here I promise” I was pulled from my thoughts by Thalia’s words, and seeing the sincerity in her eyes, I nodded an agreement. I lost a lot of sound then as I focussed on not dropping the sky. After a while there was movement near me again, I had looked up hoping to find those electric orbs of blue, I found sea green rings in my sight instead though. The demigod boy, Percy…

“Hey, Thalia said you needed some help” I nodded slightly, “Can you get Atlas back in here if I get you out?” I nodded again. “Okay, good, I’ll switch with you but please move quickly” The boy had soon slid in next to me and I rolled out from underneath the weight, enjoying the free feeling on my arms.

“Thalia, no!” A cry from across the mountain drew my attention to where Thalia stood; Luke had taken a grasp of her spear as he tried to balance on the mountains edge. Before Annabeth’s call to halt reached her, Thalia drew a foot up and kicked hard into Luke’s midsection – causing him to fall from the cliff, much to Annabeth’s horror… And probably to Thalia’s too. Another cry, this time of pain and to my left… Zoe – her father had impaled her torso onto a javelin and pulled out a sword to finish the job. No, this would not happen, not today. I acted quickly and had Atlas under the sky in Percy’s place in no time, quickly running to my lieutenant’s side. The wound was bad, far worse than I’d hoped it would be.

“Mi’lady… I…”

“Hush child… It’s okay; let us get you out of here though. We must tend to your injuries.”

“No” her response was enough to stun me into silence. “You can’t save me… It was in the prophecy – ‘one shall perish by a parent’s hand’” I studied her face carefully for a moment.

“You knew? And you still came to save me…” She nodded.

“You cannot escape a prophecy… At least it allowed me to help you first” I smiled, tears pricking the corners of my eyes as I summoned my chariot.

“Let us at least get you out of here though” She nodded again.

“Zoe!” Thalia called out as she came skidding across the floor to us, narrowly missing being hit by an arrow as she did so. Zoe smiled to the other girl.

“Hey”

“I told you it was a stupid idea” Thalia said softly, pulling a short laugh from my lieutenant as she did so.

“Yes… You did… But we completed the quest did we not?” Thalia nodded in response. They’d made up then; the interaction was far too peaceful for them to have not done.

“We did… But prophecies don’t have to be followed to a T you know” We were interrupted then, the rest of our group running towards us as they were pursued by monsters.

“To the chariot!” I called over to them, “Trust me” to my surprise they did as I said, demigods usually had a tendency to disobey the Gods wherever possible.

“You go” Thalia’s voice pulled my attention back to her.

“What?”

“Go with them… I’ll get Zoe, go!” She practically yelled to me, checking her over her shoulder as she did so. “We came to save you; the Council of the Gods needs you there! If I don’t make it it doesn’t matter, I’ve only been alive for 6 months no one will miss me… Now go, please” I looked over the girl’s face, shock and worry the 2 overriding emotions I felt as I did so… I listened though, it was hard not to, nodding I pushed myself off the floor and followed the rest of our group – muttering a ‘be careful’ to the daughter of Zeus as I did so.

When I got to the chariot I turned to keep an eye on the girls. Thalia had, by this point, pulled the javelin from Zoe’s midsection and hauled her up off the floor and into her arms. The monsters were too close to them though; they wouldn’t make it at the pace Thalia was moving.

“Thalia!” Annabeth’s distressed cry came from over my shoulder as she saw how close Thalia was to joining Zoe. One monster dug a claw into Thalia’s shoulder, causing her to drop Zoe and turn to the creature. A plane sounding above us halted the movements of the monsters. A ‘get away from my daughter’ coming from the plane could just be made out over the shower of bullets that the plane embedded in the group of monsters who turned to retreat. Thalia dived for Zoe, covering both of their heads before the plane passed and she could get up and keep moving.  
They eventually reached us and with everyone safely on board I took off into the night sky.

“Was that your dad?” I heard Thalia ask to Annabeth, who nodded in return.

We landed at a San Francisco air field not long later, Annabeth’s dad landing with us. Much to the surprise of him, Thalia and Percy, Annabeth launched herself into his arms with a smile. 

I turned to my lieutenant, having placed her on the ground next to my chariot. She talked to the boy first, telling him that she was proud he had Anaklumos (her old sword). Then she called Thalia over, starting to speak only when Thalia had tentatively taken a knee by her side.

“Some prophecies cannot be avoided Thalia… Some can, if they are not yours to take…” Thalia smiled slightly to Zoe as if there was something that should be known within that comment, I’m sure that confusion was written on my face momentarily before I started to listen to my lieutenant’s voice again. “Look after them for me Thalia, please…” That raptly caught my attention; she was asking if Thalia would join… If she would take her place… Thalia cast her gaze over to me before returning it to Zoe with a smile.

“Always”

One word, that’s all it took, to make a smile spread across both mine and Zoe’s faces.

“Good” Came Zoe’s quiet reply before she turned to me. “Stars mi’lady… I can see the stars” she said softly.

“Yes, they are beautiful tonight” I responded shakily as Zoe’s eyes fluttered closed. I put her to rest with them, portraying her in the stars as she should be.

I later met back up with the group when they arrived upon Olympus a short while after I did. A few of the other Gods were arguing heatedly about the prophecy that could come to pass the next day when Thalia would turn 16 – I knew we couldn’t go to war now, we weren’t prepared to face the Titans again… Not yet.

But I also knew that wouldn’t be a problem when I met the blue eyed girl for her vows in the Olympian throne room and passed the prophecy onto her cousin’s shoulders instead.


End file.
